Survivor Japan
Survivor Japan is the first season of Survivor hosted by spatt12. In this season, 18 castaways will be marooned on a remote island in southern Japan. Here, they will be charged with the task of outwitting, outplaying, and ultimately outlasting their fellow 17 castaways. Applications were opened the morning of May 13th, and filled within a day. The castaways were then breifed with the rules and info of the game prior to the premiere. The premiere is scheduled for May 15th. Castaways Darrius decided to quit the game. He had received 3 votes against at that time. ◾Votes in parenthesis are votes that were cast against that player, but did not count due to the use of a hidden immunity idol. Season Summary Survivor Japan started with 18 castaways being split into two tribes, Emishi and Kishibito. It was obvious from the outset that the Emishi tribe had stronger unity and was more active, and it proved at the first immunity challenge, "Pass the Torch". After Kishibitos defeat, the three who showed for the challenge, (Anton, Robby, and Adroit) pleaded for them to stay safe, and that an inactive should go. However, the rest of the tribemates csat their votes, and RobbyLanza was sent home first in a 5-2-1-1 vote. The Kishibito members should have taken the advice that the actives pleaded at tribal, as voting out an active caused Kishibito to lose yet another challenge. With more activity from other members, and only losing by a few seconds, they learned from their mistake the first time, and sent an inactive survivorfan home in a 5-2-1 vote. After the Kishibito tribe suffered a third straight defeat, morale was starting to get a bit depleted. However, an alliace between Alice, Anton, and Adroit hatched. Due to the inactivity of the Kishibito tribe, those three could essentially control the votes. However, all strategy was put on hold when Darrius left the group, thus quitting the game. Due to Darrius quitting, no other Kishibito member was sent home. After Darrius had quit, Kishibito was already at a severe numbers disadvantage, down 9-6. The fourth immunity challenge seemed like a must win to avoid decimation at the merge. However, in a tightly fought battle, Kishibito lost for the fourth straight time. With Disney being the only one to not help in the challenge, her 1 point that could have forced a tie was the reason he was sent home in a 4-2 vote. The tides were already bad enough for the Kishibito members...right? Wrong! They went on to lose a fifth straight challenge, and it wasn't even close. This time, jayhawk was abandoned, seen as the least helpful to the tribe to the game at that point. He was also inactive and was voted out unanimously, 5-0. After jayhawk's elimination, Kishibito members prayed for a tribe swap, to make some new alliances and hopefully make up for the numbers stranglehold they were a part of. However, instead of a tribe swap, the castaways competed individually for their own safety, as both tribes were headed to tribal. Anton won for Kishibito, and cowkal won for Emishi, granting themselves safety. At the tribals, the aforementioned alliance of Anton, Alice, and Adroit stuck together and took out Codemeister 3-1, while Emsihi voted out Alex, the tribes only inactive, 7-2. After the double tribal council twist, the tribes merged at 11. The original Emishi outnumbered Kishibito 8-3. Already being down in numbers, and needing to do something to sway the game in their favor, they failed, as hitman won the first individual immunity challenge. With all 3 Kishibito members vulenrable, Anton played a hidden immunity idol to guarantee his safety, but it was not needed as an Emishi was blindsided, Mariah got the axe in a 6-4-1 vote, and she became the first member of the jury. At the next challenge, hitman put together back to back wins. Kishibito members were worried once again, but another member of Emishi was blindsided. Two seperate alliances were targeting two Emishi members, and in the end Crazy Clown was voted out over mastropola in a 5-4-1 vote. Hitman, once again proved to be too strong, as he won his third straight immunity. With a couple of the Emishi members gone, the core/majority alliance was tighter than ever. The realizatoin set in that it would make most sense for one of the three Kishibito members to leave. With mastropola once again being targeted by the Kishibito/opposing alliance, he narrowly survived elimination, and Anton's misplay of his idol left him vulnerable, and he was eliminated in a 5-3-1 vote. Down to the final 8, they got to take part in a survivor pasttime, the Survivor Auction. Among these items was immunity. Cwellman was lucky enough to find immunity, giving him his first win and breaking hitmans streak. With hitman already having won 3 immunities, he was a proven threat, and was targeted early. Had the tribal council ceremony happened a couple hours earlier, he would have been toast. But at the last minute, hitman and cwell rallied a charge to flip the votes against cowkal, and it worked. Cowkal was voted off in a 4-2-0 blindside. The next immunity challenge was based off pure skill, no luck like the auction was involved, and the decision to vote out cowkal started to seem costly, as hitman went right back to his winning ways. Becoming more and more unlikeable at challenges, alice put herself right in the line of fire. The other castaways recognized this as she was sent home 4-2-1. Everyone showed up to the final 6 immunity. Although some game changing news awaited them. Telamon had failed to vote 3 times in a row, causing him to be evacuated. The game shifted even closer to the end as it was suddenly down to the final 5. To nobody's surprise, hitman won yet another immuity challenge, earning himself a spot in the final 4. This was also the last tribal where hidden immunity idols could be played. Mastropola, the owner of two idols, used one on himself, and one on Adroit. This meant either Tyler or Cwellman would be blindsided out of the game. The result of the vote was 4-0 (adroits vote against did not count) and Tyler was sent packing. With one last immunity challenge to go until the final tribal, stakes were at an all time high. In the end, the one who has dominated the whole season, dominated one more time, as hitman captured his sixth immunity win. With Emishi having 3 players left against Adroit, the decision was clear, as she was voted out 3-1, becoming the final member of the jury. After Adroits elimination, only mastropola, hitman, and cwellman remained. They then headed to the final tribal council to face the jury of 8 that would cast the votes for the winner. Some were very blunt about who should win, some others had some questions to ask for the castaways to prove themselves. Two weeks after all the votes were gathered, the reunion took place. Like most votes this season, the final one was as close as the rest, and mastropola was crowned the winner of Survivor: Japan in a 4-3-1 vote. The Game Voting History